


Wind And Rain Wont Strike Me Down (Not While You're Here With Me)

by NeloQuill



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: 8th december is pan pride day! Keep that in mind for a sec OwO, Ah yes! Almost food homocide!, All fluff this is ALL FLUFF NO ANGST ALLOWED HERE A L L FLUFF, Apologies for it looking a bit rushed hnng, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wanted to stay up till 4 to wish you but my dumb ass fell asleep at the desk eep, M/M, OH OH BTW FUN FACT:, OR IS IT, Oh! There is spagetti, Shall probably stay up till 4 today to see if i can do it LMAO, TTwTT sacrifices i tell you, a cafe cafe!, and spooky tea, except hyouga resists the temptation because i didnt want to end it with Touma in the ER, hmm what else here sounds absurd out of context-, so it'd be midnight for you when i did! Wouldve been fun, there is physics here BE WARNED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeloQuill/pseuds/NeloQuill
Summary: A calm day with his partner is hard to come by, usually. Its been a year since he started dating Touma, and two since he moved out of his parents' house. Hyouga's in highschool now, and cherishes every brick on his path to recovery.The title isn't from a song, sorry ^^'
Relationships: Itetsuki Touma/Yukimura Hyouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wind And Rain Wont Strike Me Down (Not While You're Here With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazer/gifts).



> HAPPY! BIRTHDAY! JAZER!!! Im so sad i cant put the tags i want in the additional tags on mobile BUT AHHH IT WOULDVE BEEN ME SCREAMING ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY BECAUSE! CELEBRATING YOUR EXISTENCE IS WHAT I AM ALL F O R , YOU PRECIOUS, FUN, COOL, SMART, AWESOME HUMAN BEING, YOU!!YOU'VE COME S O FAR, AND ARE SO OPEN AND BOLD ABOUT THINGS IM!!! GENUINELY PROUD OF YOU!! AND PROUD TO BE YOUR FRIEND *TACKLE HUGS* YALL GO AND HUG HER LETS GIVE HER AN ENDLESS LIVE BLANKET
> 
> wait-
> 
> ANYWHO!!! HAPPY 17TH AND HAVE A GREAT ONE!!!
> 
> Edit: am now on laptop and can screech all i want >:3c

Hyouga drummed his fingers on the table. _Why_ , Hyouga thought, picking a cat off his notes, _of all places, did he assume that a_ cat cafe _would be the best place to study in?_

Touma was, ofcourse, having zero trouble with the adorable, fuzzy fiends. He had one on the table right next to his books-stroking it with one hand, and eating tiny honey buns with the other (with _chopsticks,_ so he wouldn't have honey all over his notes). Someone needed to prove to Hyouga his boyfriend wasn't some sort of cat-diety at this point, because there was no other sane explaination for why his food and books were untouched.

"Want some?", Touma offered. Hyouga opened his mouth, and his partner popped a sweet in, "Now-what was Kirshoff's first law again?"

"Current before a junction equals-", Hyouga frantically ran around his own head, trying to pause the three songs playing in there at the same time, "-the current after the junction."

"And the second one?"

"Total emf equals voltages from everything else in the circuit, in a closed loop."

"And my birthday?"

"8th December, the same day we get notices for Christmas holidays."

Hyouga stuck his tongue out-and Touma booped his nose with the chopsticks. He may be exceptionally smart for a 16 year old, but Hyouga definitely had the better memory. One of the only ways the shorter boy could ever effectively tease his partner was recall increasingly obscure things that Touma had told him weeks later, in increasing detail. If anyone had to describe dating Itetsuki Touma, that's all the examples they needed, really.

"Now that you're done handing my ass back to me", Touma gave the cat a goodbye pat, "We should get going, Mom's gonna be out of town this weekend, and I need to stay home."

"Wish her safe travels from me", Hyouga commented, packing his things up. Both paid for their food, and would have walked out the door, except-

"I could've sworn the forecast said it'd start raining around 5."

"It's 6:30, Touma."

"Time's just a human concept."

" _We're_ humans, Touma."

"Unfortunately so. We should get an umbrella-I think the cafe gives them out as long as you bring them back in."

"I'll go get one, then", Hyouga said, quickly dumping everything he was holding into Touma's arms. The taller teen would have truly beleived he really _did_ want both of his arms free to carry one, reasonably light umbrella, if not for the mischiveous grin Touma was _certain_ was playing across his partner's face.

"It looks like a cookie", he commented, once Hyouga was back.

"Anything can be a cookie, with enough chocolate and food colouring", Hyouga grinned at Touma's scandalized look. Both knew that discussing food was like falling down a bottomless pit and trying to float back up again, so this conversation didn't go on. Thankfully,in Touma's opinion.

It wasn't raining too hard, so the two could go at a comfortable pace, and Hyouga had all the time in the world to splash the tiny puddles on the sidewalks in his boots. Touma, in socks and sneakers, wasn't as waterproof, and therefore, would have asked his partner to tone it down-if not for the little sparkle in Hyouga's eyes. Touma settled for paying attention to that, instead.

They reached Touma's house at a good time-the rain was starting to come down hard, and his mother was on her way out, a small suitcase in tow.

"Ah! Great, you're here", she smiled- _she always smiles when Touma comes home,_ Hyouga noticed-,"Hello, Hyouga-kun!"

"Hi-I'll help you with that", he dropped his notes to the sofa and reached out to hold onto her suitcase. She gave it up with a quick word of thanks, and turned to hand Touma the keys.

"There's ingredients for curry in the fridge, plus some pasta and sauce if you want that-I also left some money on the fridge magnet in case you want to order something", she informed Touma on her way out, and gave him a hug, "I'll miss you."

"Me too, Mom", Touma returned, getting a kiss on the forehead and an extra ruffle to his hair. Hyouga smiled, and got the suitcase to her car, and the teens watched her car until it drove out of sight.

When they went back inside, Touma took his (now soaked) socks to the washing machine, while Hyouga got right down to sorting their study supplies on the coffee table. He looked at the piles of paper, then the clock, frowning a little.

"When do you think I should call Kotone?", he called-she'd probably be at home right now, maybe painting the storm clouds, or taking pictures of them, "To pick me up, I mean."

"Why do you need to?", Touma called back, "Let her know you'll be here a while, the rain isn't gonna let out anytime soon."

It really wouldn't be safe to drive for long in this bad of a storm-and their apartment was halfway across town, so Hyouga shrugged and called her. It's wasn't like this wasn't routine at this point anyway; both had stayed over at eachother's places pretty often.

Hyouga stopped getting self-concious about it the night Touma's mother decided a board game night with her insufferably strategic son and his boyfriend with _alot_ of dumb luck was a good idea. Something about foiling Touma's plans without knowing it and having his mother laugh (and nearly burn soup in the process) _really_ drummed the message in: Hyouga was as much their family as he could possibly be, and he would always be welcome back.

"Hyouga? How'd the date go?", Kotone's voice wasn't edged with fear like it used to be-she's come a longer way than she thought, Hyouga smiled-he had, too.

Recovered, that is.

"It wasn't a _date_ , we were studying!", Hyouga protested, "We have to pay more attention to our notes than eachother before exam season!"

"Of _course_ -", another thing Kotone had gotten back into, full swing, was sarcasm. Hyouga wasn't sure whether he supposed to be proud of her, or sense impending doom for himself. Both trains of thought were valid, honestly. And since Hyouga was on speaker phone, Touma also got a good laugh on his way to the kitchen. _Fantastic_.

" _Any_ way, is it okay if I stay over at his place today? The storm's gonna go on for a while."

"Sure-dress warm, and tell Touma-kun hello from me."

"Got it-later."

"Bye, and good luck with your _studies_ -"

Hyouga groaned, and could hear his aunt's laughter on the other side. It was nice to hear, even after all this time.

" 'Bye."

He cut the call, and leaned back on the sofa. It smelled like fabric freshener and pasta. Pasta? Hyouga sat upright again, and followed the latter scent to the kitchen. Touma, unlike Hyouga, was a humane cook. Who, incidentally, looked _so_ cool in an apron. How someone could look handsome in an apron, Hyouga had yet to figure out. He hugged his partner from the back.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, if you could get the sauce ready, it'll cool down by dinner-time."

Hyouga nodded into his sweater and got to the sauce. His eyes inched towards the chocolate sauce. Hmmm-nah. He'd have mercy on his partner, just this once. He added peppers and a _little_ salt instead, and a hint of garlic. 

When the time came to pour the sauce over their food, Touma had Hyouga pause in place with the pot. Naturally, taking a video of the ceremony was just as important as the ceremony itself. The first comment on it was from Kitaki, ofcourse:  
"Gimme someeee TT^TT"

Then Koori:  
"Yukimura looks happy! \\(^w^)/"

Then Ginjirou:  
"What are the green bits in the sauce? :o"

And Kou:  
"Y U M ."

They laughed, making their way back to the table for some final revision while it all cooled down. Touma had trouble with definitions, Hyouga swore that numericals were out to get him, and an two hours went by faster than they'd thought they would. What was the point of phone alarms anyway, if the phone was on mute? Apparently no point, because they were half an hour later than they wanted to be. Whoops.

Once they had the food, the next task was choosing a movie. Hyouga was doing his best to ease into horror-partially because he wanted to scare the living hell out of Kitaki (that'd show him, hiding a jack-in-the-box in a chocolate box-).

However.

This did not by _any_ means mean he would pass up an oppurtunity to snuggle into Touma's shoulder for an hour and a half. Newfound need to master horror aside, priorities were priorities.

"Hyouga, they're talking about _tea_ ", Touma insisted, having to lean to one side because Hyouga had tugged his partner's arm to his own face level.

"They're talking about _spooky_ tea", he insisted. Touma sighed-ofcourse he knew what Hyouga was up to. He couldn't pull a successful sneak for long. But he _could_ pull an adorable sneak, and that was enough for Touma to play into it. Before he fell asleep, that is. Not that Hyouga had much of an issue with that, either. He simply switched off the tv and enjoyed the sound of the rain and the warmth of someone he loved close by.

**Author's Note:**

> Kotone: So how did studies go?  
> Hyouga: Please stop-  
> Kotone: Did you two fall asleep *cuddling*-  
> Hyouga, hiding behind his bag: pLEASE STOP-


End file.
